3-2-1 Pinguins! (original Brazilian Portuguese dub)
3-2-1 Penguins! had two Brazilian dubs in the Portuguese language titled 3-2-1 Pinguins! The series was dubbed during 2005 in Rio de Janeiro at Audio News. A new dub was produced in the same city at the studio Herbert Richers from 2007-2008. While the VHS/DVD dub covered only the direct-to-video episodes, the TV dub covered the entire series. Translations and Voices Additional voices (VHS/DVD dub): Guilherme Briggs (screaming from President No-I'm-The-President), Alexandre Moreno, Márcio Simões, Tadeu Santiago (radio singer) Additional voices (TV dub): Marcus Jardym (radio singer), Miriam Ficher, José Santana Other Characters Vacuum Aliens VHS/DVD Dub *Marco Ribeiro (#2, #4, Larry) *Guilherme Briggs (#1, #3, #5, #7, #10, #13) *Jomeri Pozzoli (#6, #8, #12) *Mauro Ramos (#11) *Alexandre Moreno (#9) TV Dub *Sérgio Stern (#1, Larry, #8) *Marcus Jardym (#3, #4, #6) *Oberdan Júnior (#5, #7, #10) *Jorge Vasconcellos (#9, #12, #13) *Bruno Miguel (#2, #3, #11) Pumpkin-Headed Kids VHS/DVD Dub *Selton Mello *Alexandre Moreno *Manolo Rey *Ettore Zuim *Sheila Dorfman TV Dub *Bruno Miguel *Hércules Franco *Miriam Ficher *Marcus Jardym *Ettore Zuim Darts VHS/DVD Dub *Alexandre Moreno (medium voiced darts) *Guilherme Briggs (low voiced darts) *Manolo Rey (high voiced darts) TV Dub *Marcus Jardym (medium voiced darts) *Ettore Zuim (high voiced darts) *Paulo Vignolo (low voiced darts) How to Draw Terminology *Rockhopper: Estrela-Rocha *Galeezle: Encolhe-Mático *Comet Lounge: O Salão das Cometas Episodes *Problemas na Planeta Espera-Sua-Vez (Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) *Os Trapaceiros de Bolozeiro (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka) *O Incrível Carnaval das Reclamações (The Amazing Carnival of Complaining) *Orgulho Fugitivo de Quilowatt (Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) *O Resgate do Funil Destinado! (The Doom Funnel Rescue!) *A Ameaça na Planeta das Mentiras! (Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!) *Eu Grito, Você Grita! (I Scream, You Scream!) *O Monstro com Olhos Verdes (The Green-Eyed Monster) *As Formigas Gigantes (Lazy Daze) *Mais é Mais (More is More) *Dê e Deixe Dar (Give and Let Give) *As Piadas Loucas (Practical Hoax) *A Comédia dos Erros (Comedy of Errors) *Compaixão e Confusão (Compassion Crashin') *Wiki Tiki (Wiki Tiki) *Marcianos da Beleza (Invasion of the Body Swappers!) *Animais do Oeste (Git Along Little Doggies!) *Os Sábios (Wise Guys) *Amor Estranho (Hogs and Kisses) *12 Galinhas e uma Loucura (12 Angry Hens) *A Planeta das Animais de Estimação (Kennel Club Blues) *Ah, Misericórdia! (Oh, Mercy!) *Promesas, Promesas (Promises, Promises) *A Saída à Terra (Do Unto Brothers) *O Acidente Espacial (Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place) *Nós Fomos Roubados! (In the Big House) Distributors *Top Music *Paramount *SBT Music Channels/Networks VHS/DVD dub *Minimax (2005-2006) (aired on the Supermax block) *Rede Record (2005-2007) (aired alongside As Aventuras dos Pinguins and in direct competition with VeggieTales) TV dub *SBT (2007-2009) Dub Credits VHS/DVD dub *Voice director: Guilherme Briggs *Translator: Marco Ribeiro Trivia *The first dub was only ever released via double features. **While the first dub did succeed in Brazil, it was somewhat less popular than its sister show, VeggieTales. This is for the same reason above. However, when satirical references were made to the show by Falha de São Paulo, and when they were made popular all over the internet, it managed to gain a lot more success than ever (especially among science fiction fans), eventually growing to where Big Idea Brasil released a soundtrack CD containing all the songs from the show. ***For example, a report from one issue of Falha shows Otávio Frias Filho getting the rest of the Folha de São Paulo team to meet Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin, wondering why they are aliens and not penguins and why they don't live in cold environments like real penguins. At one point, Zidgel shapeshifts himself to become Marcelo Garcia, his voice actor at the time the article was written. *Guilherme Briggs was originally considered to be completely excluded from the TV dub, but due to great reception regarding his voices, he was invited to reprise all of his roles he originally provided in the VHS/DVD dub. **Because Briggs originally provided the screaming for President No-I'm-The-President, his screaming was reused from the VHS/DVD dub. **The only exception to this are his roles as some of the vacuum aliens, which were done by Sérgio Stern, Marcus Jardym, Oberdan Júnior, and Jorge Vasconcellos. This makes Bruno Miguel the only one of the five to not voice a vacuum alien previously done by Briggs. *Top Music's releases of the first dub have Grandmum quoting Bible verses, while Paramount's releases have her giving an explanation on the episode's lesson. (For example, Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn has her giving an explanation on patience) *While these dubs were done in Rio de Janeiro, the real life dub was done in São Paulo. Category:International Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Category:Fanon Works